Devil Gene
by death-angel007
Summary: Hwoarang finds himself in a horrid twist of fate when his lover disappears from his life and his world becomes upside down when he realises the 'gift' his lover has left for him. HwoarangxJin Story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Loud pleasurable moans echoed in the bedroom where two males where pleasuring each other, one black haired Japanese male, another a red haired Korean male. The Korean male being the uke was bent over as the Japanese male was seme causing the red head to moan in pure pleasure. The black haired male began kissing the red head's neck, slowly fangs grew, smirking the fangs dug into the red head males neck. Shocked and groaning in pure pain he pushed the male away before turning to face the man who was giving him pleasure, but turned to pain, gasping in pure shock as the eyes of his lover where now red. It was then everything went black.**_

_**Gasping, waking up with a fright, shooting himself up into a sitting possion, the Korean male panted violently placing a hand on his neck "Thank fuck the pain was just a dream...but that was new..." Ever since his lover had gone missing all the Korean male has done is dream of the pleasure they both shared, however this was a new twist, his lover had never bitten into his skin before in his dreams, and certainly never done it to him during there pleasure moments.**_

_**Jumping once again when he herd a knock at his room, sighing softly Hwoarang stood up answering the door to his master, Hwoarang was having a hard time dealing with his lovers disappearance so his master offered him to stay with him while he got himself together. Hwoarang looked at his master who was now giving him a concerned look "You already?" The gray haired master asked his pupil. A simple sigh escaping the Korean male nodding his head "Yeah...just a weird dream..." Hwoarang knew his master would understand as Hwoarang had told his master about the dreams he was having, which was causing his master to worry more.**_

_**Baek sighed softly as he herd his pupil answer, worrying about him as these dreams seemed to be getting to Hwoarang terribly it had to of been at least a month since Jin's disappearance and Hwoarang seemed to continue to suffer even with the help and support he was given. Whats worse was there was a change in Hwoarang, Baek had notice some kind off aura around him, not a good one at that and it made Baek worry if something was wrong with Hwoarang and if these dreams where trying to tell him something, Baek could only sit back and watch Hwoarang at this point in time as there was nothing else Baek could do rather than just listen and help Hwoarang, but he wished he was able to help him more, after all, it was his pupil who he cared for very much.**_

_**Baek looked at the floor before returning his gaze to his pupil, flinching when he saw some kind of mark on his forehead, placing a plam onto Hwoarangs forehead to try and feel if it was fake or not, Hwoarang however shivered and wondered what his master was doing, but before he was able to ask, he moaned in pain falling down onto his knees as something set a shock wave of pain though his body. The Koreans master dropped to his knees in front of him, Baek began to shake Hwoarang as all the red head was doing was staring into nothing and didn't seem to be responding to anything right now "Hwoarang snap out of it!"**_

_**Within seconds the Korean male turned away from his master, vomiting like he had just eaten a month off meal. Baek flinched falling onto his butt by the sudden vomiting, something catching his eye, turning to his pupils vomit noticing blood within it, instantly becoming worried by the blood Baek stood himself up making up his mind "That's it Hwoarang, your going to see your doctor" Baek demanded knowing Hwoarang kept saying no to seeing his doctor, but this time Hwoarang nodded, even he thought it was a good idea to go see his doctor.**_

_**Baek sighed softly as he returned to his house after dropping Hwoarang to his doctors, not trusting Hwoarang on his own anymore incase something happened to him, lucky enough he had to stay over night in a hospital so they could do many test. Baek walking into his now very empty household, frowning as he got used to hearing his pupils voice linger when he entered the house: however he suddenly jumped as he herd a chuckle coming from his pupils bedroom.**_

_**Rushing to the bedroom only to be greeted by a fist to the face, flying into the wall, grunting before looking at the attacker, growling as it turned out to be a male in a purple suite. Kazuya Mashima.**_

_**"What do you want!?" Baek growled at him, what was he doing here, he had no reason to be making a visit to his household, lucky he only had himself to protect and didn't have to worry about Hwoarang.**_

_**Kazuya shook his head tutting with a smirk growing on his face "i was coming to see how the kid was doing...but looks like he isn't here..." that caused Baek to growl once again as he was wondering what he wanted with his pupil, so he ran at him, throwing many kicks at him. However, his kicks where quickly blocked and the male pulled out some kind of gun.**_

_**Baek grunted as the male injected something into the his leg with the gun, quickly Baek feel to the floor in pain before turning his head to the male in front of him "what was that!?" Baek shouted though gritted teeth.**_

_**"You'll see soon enough" Kazuya simply answer before leaving the way he came in, though the window, a smirk was plastered onto his face as it was clear what ever he placed into Baek's leg was gonna cause ether Baek or Hwoarang trouble.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The sun rose shining its rays on Baek who was still fast asleep. His eyes widened as he herd footsteps heading towards his room, sitting himself up looking at his door which began opening, growling he got ready for anything; however a smile came across his face as the footsteps belong to his pupil.**_

_**"They finished then?" Baek asked as he stood himself up with a stretch slightly surprise to see Hwoarang back so soon.**_

_**Hwoarang nodded his head with a small smile "yeah...i have to go back next week for the results" Hwoarang sighed softly looking at the floor as he was slightly worried about his results and his master could tell he was worried about it, but unfrontanly, Baek's mind was on something else right now.**_

_**"Come on, let me treat you to some herbal tea, it'll help you calm down" Baek smiled softly before gesturing to Hwoarang to go to the table, which within seconds Hwoarang left for the table as it had been so long since Baek had offered him with some tea, it was rare as this meant Baek really cared about Hwoarang.**_

_**Baek smirked softly as he placed some kind of tablet into Hwoarangs mug before bringing it out to the table, smiling as he sat down facing his pupil before drinking his tea. Hwoarang sighed softly before drinking his tea. As seconds passed Hwoarang began to feel unwell, before he could say do anything, Hwoarang fell asleep.**_

_**The Korean slowly opened his eyes, searching the room, it was his room so he didn't panic, but that was soon changed as he tried to sit up, but failed. Flinching, he looked at his hands, gasping as he noticed they where chained to the bed. A chuckle echoed causing him to look in front of him, the Korean's eyes opened wide when he noticed his master was staring down at him, a smirk on his face which caused Hwoarang to become affraid.**_

_**Baek chuckled as he could see the fear in his pupils eyes, Baek sat down on the edge of the bed as he placed a hand onto his pupils cheek causing Hwoarang to flinch and shiver as he couldn't believe what his master was doing to him. "What...are you doing...master?" Hwoarang asked still shivering.**_

_**Baek chuckled softly not even bothering to answer him as he felt like showing him, which is what he did, he leant down, kissing the Korean male on his lips causing the red head eyes to open wide as he felt his master kiss him.**_

_**Parting from his pupil he took Hwoarang's knife and cut off his top making sure not to cut his skin of course, slowly making the knife travel down to his trousers, slowly cutting them off along with his boxers, causing Hwoarang to gasped and scrample trying to get away from him.**_

_**"NO! Stop it Master! Please!" Hwoarang eyes begged for his master to stop as he was now laying naked on the bed, shivering. Gasping as he watched his master undress himself, squirming as Hwoarang tried so hard to brack the chains not wanting for this to happen.**_

_**Baek smirked as he finished undressing himself before twisting Hwoarang onto his hands and knees, within seconds Baek pushed his hard member into Hwoarang causing him to gasp in pain. Baek bent over whispering into his pupils ear, trying to smooth him so he'd enjoy it instead of hate it.**_

_**"just relax, i promise i won't be too harsh with you" Baek whispered into his pupil ear as he slowly started thrusting in and out of Hwoarang, which soon caused the Korean male to moan softly feeling his master move so soft and slow inside of him. Baek flinched moaning into his pupils ear softly causing Hwoarang to shiver, gripping the covers tightly as Hwoarang moaned, feeling rather dirty for allowing this to happen.**_

_**Moans filled the room from both of the males, for many minutes, un till Hwoarang finally reached his limit, moaning loudly as he finally let himself go and allowed himself to climax, which was shortly following by Baek releasing inside of Hwoarang. Panting Hwoarang feel onto the bed, Baek turning him around, smirking evilly before placing his member into his pupils mouth.**_

_**Shivering Hwoarang began to suck it; however, after many seconds, Hwoarangs eyes turned red, biting hard down onto his masters member, causing Baek to recoil and moaned in pain. Hwoarang growled before his eyes faded back to his brown colour, feeling dizzy and ill unaware of what just happened.**_

_**Baek frowned standing up before placing his clothes back on, Hwoarang blinked as he looked at his master wondering why he was able to taste blood in his mouth, Baek looked at his pupil before leaving, leaving Hwoarang completely confused, julting upwards he quickly bent over the edge of the bed, vomiting once again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Soon the sun rose and rays flew into the Korean's room, shining the light on his face, causing his eyes to flicker open. Yawning he sat up, shivering as the cold air hit his bare skin, groaning as he looked at the floor, seeing the bloody vomit "Ah man...no wonder im so tiered..." the Korean spoke to himself, remembering every moan, breath and shiver he let his master take in the night before._

_Heading into his bathroom stepping into the shower as he felt so dirty and guilty for letting it all happen, sighing he placed the water on letting it run down his body, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor as the water rushed down onto his body._

_Jumping as he herd something in his bedroom, the Korean stood up turning off the shower, before placing a towel around his waist, exiting the bathroom and heading into the bedroom. Looking around as he saw nothing, but it was then something caught his eye, heading to his bed. On the pillow was a letter, thinking it was from Baek he opened it hoping it was a apologize, but to his horror, it was from his lover._

_'Hwoarang, im located in a temple outside of town, please come save me, im counting on you, i can't stand being away from you for so long. From Jin' Hwoarang dropped the letter getting dressed as fast as he could, placing the goggles on his forehead before running out of the bedroom. Running straight past his master and straight out the door to get to the temple and save his lover as fast as he could._

_Hwoarang didn't take to long to get to the temple as he was going at such a speed. He may of been fast getting there, but his mind was to slow to keep up unable him to think that this could be a trap or something, instead all he could think about was getting Jin back into his life once again._

_Unaware of the horrors that are about to unfold, Hwoarang walked to the huge double doors, pushing the big doors forwards allowing him to walk into the temple. Walking farther into the temple, freezing in his footsteps as his eyes focused on a shadow on the floor. The Korean slowly looking up to see who it was, his eyes widening in horror as his lover hung from the ceiling, out cold._

_Suddenly everything went black for the Korean and a dark chuckle came from behind him, it was clear someone had blindfolded him. Hwoarang went to pull away, but was stopped as he felt arms wrap around his waist, stopping him from moving. Grunting the Korean was pushed to the floor violently feeling his trousers become unzipped, Hwoarang gasped trying desperately to get away._

_No matter how much the Korean squirmed to get out of the grip someone had on him, he was continuing to be pulled back, it was clear this person was very strong which worried Hwoarang slightly. Gasping as he felt his trousers and underwear being removed in one single movement, flinching as he was pulled by his hair onto his hand and knees. The Korean bit his lip as he couldn't do anything, he couldn't get out of there grip, he was stuck and once again, a rape victim._

_A evil chuckle echoed though the temple which awoken Jin, his vision was blurred for a little while, but the scream of his lover as the persons member thrusted inside of Hwoarang cleared that. Snapping back to reality he looked down at the Korean who was trying to escape the grip and member._

_Hwoarang managed to get away from the hand over his eyes, looking over his shoulder in a desperate attempt to see who it was, his eyes widened in fear as he noticed it was the father of his lover, Kazuya Mashima. Groaning as he felt his member suddenly beginning to be rubbed, the Korean continued to try and escape, unaware of his lover being awake and being forced to watch and hear the whole thing._

_Unfortunate for the Korean, Kazuya had hit a certain soft spot which caused Hwoarang to moan loudly, this made rage build up inside of Jin, also inside of Hwoarang._

_Moaning loudly once again as the Korean had reached his limit and so did Kazuya, both climaxing at once. Hwoarang feel to the floor panting. The Korean tried to climb himself to his feet, but a kick to the side sent him sliding across the floor in pain. Kazuya chuckled evilly as he kept kicking the Korean across the floor, making Jin try and break the chains to save his lover, but nothing seemed to be working._

_Kazuya chuckled once again as he went to deliver a final blow to the Korean's head, however; his foot was soon stopped by the Korean's hand. Both Kazuya and Jin gasped as they saw something which shouldn't happen to someone like Hwoarang, they saw black wings grow from his back. The Korean smirked insanely as he pushed himself to his feet, his eyes red and full of emptiness, it was then Jin had relized what he had done to his lover_

_"I...I turned you into a monster...I did that to you..." Jin had spoke quietly to himself as he watched the wings flutter around his lover, Jin felt so ashamed and guilty that he let this happen, knowing it would tear his lover apart and possibly kill him if the Korean wasn't strong enough to fight it._

_The Korean delivered a punch to Kazuya sending him flying, smirking softly as he made his way over to his rapist, wanting to kill him so much, lucky for Kazuya, the wings retracketed into the Korean's back causing him to fall to the ground, out cold, the devil gene had got to him, making it hard for Hwoarang to control and finally made him pass out._

_Jin looked at his now out cold lover, how could he of been so careless to allow his devil gene to be passed onto his lover. Jin looked down only able to mutter a few words though his guilt "I'm sorry..."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The sun blazed down though the blinds, the fresh air filling the room, the Koreans eyes fluttered opened as he stared at the ceiling, the past night nothing but a blur in the back of his mind.**_

_**It took a while, seconds ticked away as the Korean stared at the ceiling, his head pounding and the inside of himself pulsating like mad. His eyes where drawn to the door opening and his master stood there, looking down at him, worried.**_

"_**How are you feeling?" Baek spoke softly, staring at the ill looking Korean. The Korean shivered before sitting up slowly, grunting softly as he looked at his master with a weak smile "I-I'm okay..." Hwoarang spoke weakly.**_

"_**It's good to see that face again..." A voice spoke from the door way which caught the attention of the Korean, his eyes shot towards the voice, his eyes lit up as he laid eyes on his very lover, the one he had been so desperate to find.**_

"_**Jin? Is that really you...?" The Korean spoke, shocked, unaware of the fact he had found him the previous night and been raped by the Japanese male's father.**_

"_**I missed you..." Jin spoke softly before walking over to Hwoarang and lying a kiss down on top of the Koreans forehead which caused his face to light up, which made him look less ill than he had been.**_

"_**I missed you too...so much..." The Korean male spoke, shivering, almost in tears already as he spent the last month looking for his lover and it always turned up cold, but here he was, standing in his very room, standing in front of him, all Hwoarang wanted to do was hold him close and never let him go again.**_

"_**Hwoarang...do you remember anything about last night?" Suddenly the Koreans master cut in, wondering if he did have any memory of last night as the way he reacted to seeing his loved one again gave Baek his doubts.**_

_**The Korean shook his head which caused the Japanese male and the Koreans master to flinch as they weren't sure how to tell him that he was in fact becoming a devil and not only that, a huge possibility of dying from it.**_

"_**Hwoarang...I've done something...horrible to you..." Jin spoke before sitting down on the edge of the bed, the Koreans male tilted to the side slightly as he was worried as he was still completely unsure of what the past vomiting and pain's he had been getting where, never once did the gene pass his mind.**_

"_**...Obviously...during our love making...I...I passed down the devil gene to you..." Jin bit his lip as he felt the Korean flinch, the Koreans eyes widened as he wasn't expecting it, but instantly it all began to make sense in his head.**_

"_**A-and there's a big...well...huge chance...your going to die...because you won't be strong enough to handle it...it'll tear you apart on the inside, you'll ether suicide or slowly slip into a coma before dying..." The Japanese male spoke, his eyes downcast as he didn't want his lover dying because of his mistake, it was a horrible image in his head.**_

"_**I see..." The Korean male spoke weakly as he was still in shock from everything that was going on, barely any of it registered until a few seconds ticked away, seconds he would never get back.**_

_**The Korean male took a while before looking up at his lover and cupping his chin, weakly placing his lips to his lovers before pulling away with a small shiver and a weak smile "I forgive you...when my time comes...I'll make sure I'll wait for you at the gate...waiting for you...even if it feels like a life time..."**_

_**The Japanese male looked at the Korean male, shocked as he wasn't sure what to make of the Koreans action, but after a few more seconds, the Japanese male smiled "I'll be with you until the end..."**_

_**With that, the two males smiled, kissing each other passionately, but the Korean male was unaware of the horrors that he was soon going to face and the pain and torture he was soon going to receive. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Days and nights had passed, nothing strange had happened to the Korean male, in-fact he seemed extremely normal. His master began to think this could be due to his Japanese lover returning back into his life, but his lover was far from normal, out of view anyway. _

_Baek had gone out, leaving the two males alone now that Hwoarang had fully recovered, but this was a horrible mistake. Hwoarang had run a bath and gotten into it, relaxing. Listening to music from his home town, he smiled as his whole body began to relax._

_There was a knock, the Korean male turned his head to the door, knowing who it was, he smiled "Come on in Jin..." however; instantly he regretted it._

_The door swung open, a red eyed Jin looked down at his lover. The Korean male's eyes widened as he instantly climbed to his feet and attempted to escape the bathtub, only to be shoved back into the water. His hair was grabbed and he was shoved under the water._

_Splash, Splash. The Korean tried desperately to escape the hands and get out of the water. Finally he shoved the hands away and rose, gasping for air. Hwoarang coughed violently before managing to escape the tub and making a run for the door to escape the bathroom._

_Hwoarang slammed into a wall as he was kicked in the back. He chocked against the cold hands that took hold of his throat. The Korean male kicked and punched at the possessed Japanese male in attempt to break free, but nothing._

_Hwoarang suddenly collapsed to the floor, coughing, Jin had let go. The Korean male looked up and his eyes widened. Purple wings shielded him. Hwoarang coughed as he was still getting air in his lungs, but he kept his eyes on the purple creature in front of him._

"_Keep your hands off him..." Was all the purple male spoke before throwing attacks at his own son. Hwoarang sat there and watched, until a door opening caught his eye, with a white dresses floating around the corner like someone in white just opened it and walked away. _

_The Korean male climbed to his feet and rushed after the dress, but nothing was there, not only that, the door shut and locked behind him, with a small echoing female voice following it "Your safe for now...Hwoarang..."_


End file.
